I'll Be There For You
by Rune Valentine
Summary: Tokiya realizes that he does love Fuuko but there's something standing in the way. Before he sorts things out, he ends up...falling off a tree?
1. Meetings and Realizations

**I'll Be There For You  
**Chapter 1: Meetings and Realizations

Rune Valentine

**Author's note:**

This was the very first fanfic I wrote, a time too long ago. I've since decided to re-write it in hopes of making more sense than I used to. I was a huge To/Fuu fan back in the day, and I still love the pairing now and I'll end up having a go at writing this story better.

Disclaimer: Flame of Recca belongs to its respective owners. I merely borrow the characters for my own sad leisure.

It had been years since any of them were together fighting in the Urabotousatsujin. Long has the time passed that any of them were in much contact with each other. They had all gone their separate ways now.

It was just another normal day in Tokyo University. On a bench, eating his lunch quietly, sat Mikagami Tokiya, a second year law student at Tokyo University. He was minding his own business when a mob of fangirls ambushed him. Irritating words rang in his ear as he paused from his quiet lunch:

_Mikagami-sama, what's your phone number?_

_Mikagami-sama, would you like to go out with me?_

It was a ritual he could not escape from his everyday life in the University. He had a cult following that, while it sometimes still amused him, mostly irritated him. _No moment of peace_, he thought to himself. It was only their second week of school and already his following grew tenfold as the new batch of freshmen came in.

Although some Hokage members were now far away, some remained close by. Tokiya did not quite relish the fact that people from his troubled past still lingered by, but he took comfort in knowing some familiar faces in a sea of madness.

Kirisawa Fuuko, a first year engineering student of Tokyo University was somewhat lost when she stumbled into the fangirl frenzy surrounding her former teammate. She scoffed and laughed in her head:

_Mikagami-sama, would you want to have lunch with me?_

_Mikagami-sama, can I be your date to the fall dance?_

A sea of girls mindlessly droned praises at him, and she observed in sheer amusement. But one can only take so much testosterone-induced obsession. When Fuuko had had enough, she called out, "Oi, Mi-chan!" in her usual carefree manner. The sea of fangirls parted like the Red Sea in front of her. Tokiya thanked his good graces to find Fuuko standing at the other end, and he quickly gathered his things to approach her - which of course induced a series of cursing and angry comments from his fangirls.

Cool as he might seem, Tokiya was getting quite desperate to get out of that mob alive, "Thank you, Fuu-chan." He whispered, his voice only hinting of his gratitude. He started walking away with Fuuko, leaving the fangirls to their curses.

"No problem!" Fuuko grinned. She too was grateful to see a familiar face in the large population of the University, "But, um, I kind of need your help with something," Fuuko paused, looking down at her feet in embarrassment.

Tokiya arched an eyebrow. What would Fuuko need help with? She had always been the girl to be able to look out for herself. Pondering on this thought, Tokiya smirked a little, "As long as it doesn't include anything illegal, I suppose I can help you out."

"See, I'm not quite sure how to put this..." her gaze not leaving her feet, "I'm sort of lost." She finally declared. _Oh, I know what's coming next. 'Monkey!' followed by a slap on the head, _Fuuko thought, despite herself.

After having a completely bad day of not waking up on time to make his first class, to being completely disgraced by his professor for being late, to being tailed around by a mob of fangirls, Tokiya was in no mood to play around, "Tell me you're kidding," he replied. Fuuko did not move from where she was. This was mildly amusing for Tokiya, and his eyes widened as he realized Fuuko was not kidding. But instead of calling her a monkey, he let out a small laugh. This was highly unusual for him, and a few heads turn in their direction.

"I'm sorry," he composed himself again; "I just never thought the great Kirisawa Fuuko would have such trouble finding her way around campus." He mocked her, gazing down at his purple-haired ex-teammate, who looked up at him annoyedly.

"Well, who would have thought that the great Mikagami Tokiya could easily be defeated by a mob of raging fangirls?" she snapped back instantly. She was ashamed enough as it is without being mocked by her former teammate.

"Touché," Tokiya declared. "You got me there. So where did you want to go exactly?" he asked, being quick about the matter. Enough encounters with people for the day, Tokiya wanted to go back to get some peace and quiet.

"Back to the classroom, in the Engineering Department. The class was boring and I wandered off, but I remembered I didn't know this campus very well until I realized I was lost."

Tokiya faught back the laughter that was inevitably coming. He didn't want to be too familiar with his former comrade. "The Engineering Department is just over here," he pointed to the left. "If you make your way through the hallway and make a right, you'll end up in the east wing and back to your department." He finished without even batting an eye.

Fuuko's dim face brightened, "Arigatou, Mi-chan!" beaming, she couldn't help but jump at him and give him a hug. She released him as she made her way back to her department. Tokiya could hardly fight the heat rushing to his cheeks.

"_Mikagami, you don't really have a choice in this matter!" yelled his classmate. "You have to go or you'll miss credits in Sociology". Tokiya wondered why he even took Sociology. Oh right, pre-requisites. _

"_Exactly who gave you this information, Haneda?" Tokiya demanded. He did not relish the fact that he would have to be interacting with people of inferior intellect, nor was he too happy about the formality of the event. _

_Haneda, Tokiya's classmate answered irretatedly, "Tatekato-sensei himself when I asked him if we really needed to attend. He just grinned at me and said 'Social experiment,' and told me he wouldn't give me any Projects credit if I didn't attend. 'And that's the same for all your classmates.'" Haneda immitated their professor._

_Tokiya thought grimly, "Then there isn't much of a choice." _

_Curious, his classmate nudged him, "So who are you taking?" Which was then followed by a glare from Tokiya's direction. He hadn't pondered on this at all. Did he really even have to take a date? The thought of his cult following swooning over him in a formal attire made him cringe. He'd have to figure out who he could take that would possibly save him some sanity in the duration of this event. _

_"I can't even begin to –" he started, but was cut off all too quickly, "You're serious? Do even have the slightest idea of how many girls would literally burst into flames to even be near cosideration of you asking them to the dance?" Haneda's elaboration of his fears didn't ease Tokiya one bit. _

_Not wanting to show any sign of weakness, Tokiya merely looked blankly at his classmate before he proceeded to walk out the room. _

Pondering on these past events, Tokiya was strolling mindlessly through the school grounds. He would have to have real friends in order to even have a list of people to consider taking to the dance. The main problem was that he rarely kept any friends, save maybe his former Hokage teammates. And they weren't exactly in an area of access too him. _Well, maybe one._

More changes to come.

XO,  
-Casket Lily


	2. Anticipation and Exasperation

**I'll Be There For You  
**Chapter 2: Anticipation and Exasperation

by:  
Rune Valentine

There wasn't much time left. The Autumn Dance was fast approaching, and he had absolutely no intention of coming without someone on his arm to divert attention from him and direct it to whoever came with him. He firmly believed that jealousy and rage would overshadow his fangirls' adoration toward him. He was walking to school while pondering his last resorts, _I don't really know any of those girls and they would possibly end up staring at me for the whole night anyway, _his vanity preceded him. He shook those thoughts out of his head and considered his only possibly option. An image of a certain purple-haired wind weilder started to form in his head.

_I could possibly ask her, but..._ he stopped. His pride got in his way almost instantly. Fuuko would not say yes so easily. She'd just loved to make him squirm. Beg, grovel even. Scowling, he shook the thought of her away from his head.

Only to have her jump back in like the annoying monkey that she is. Scenes replayed on his head of the day before. Her touch was soft around his neck, her eyes gazed delightedly at him, sincerity beaming from her gaze. She was such a silly little monkey. But thinking of her brightened his day... _Ugh! Why am I even thinking about her?_ He was angry with himself for even remembering few shared moments with her.

A voice in him cheered ecstatically, _L-o-v-e_, a tune hummed in his head. _Not a chance, _he shook it off again. Yes, it was true she gave him some form of comfort when she was around, but there was no chance in hell that it would even be close to being called love. _More like insanity._ He thought miserably as he walked into the school gates.

Kirisawa Fuuko relaxed on a bench under a tree in the courtyard of the University. She was enjoying some time alone from the business of her current University schedule, _I don't know how all of them manage to get through all of this_, she looked down warily at her lap, at the pile of homework that was threatening to eat her head if she didn't get started on them soon. _Maybe just five more minutes, _she thought to herself.

Closing her eyes and feeling the Autumn wind in her hair, she pointed her head to the sky and felt the sun glow over her eyelids. And out of the bright light, a certain silver-haired swordsman manifested. She rolled her eyes and tried to remove him from her thoughts. '_All this time and he's barely changed.'_ – was her only sentiment towards him. If she had any feelings for him, they were of annoyance and maybe a slight infatuation. He was gorgeous, even she couldn't deny that.

_Gorgeous, _she thought mindlessly, her eyes still closed. She couldn't help but imagine his perfect features in her head once more. Fuuko had savoured the brief moment they had together, she breathed in his intoxicating scent of clean clothing and a faint smell of cologne. She inhaled heavily, trying to remember. She scowled at the thought of her even beginning to form such thoughts, and opened her eyes quickly to snap her back to reality.

_Are you even kidding me with this? Fridge boy would want nothing to do with you. Stop. Thinking. About. That. Cute. Face. _She demanded herself for some form of composure. It was the first time in a long time that Tokiya even had any semblance of a smile on his face. She had only seen it once when Domon had started choking on a fish bone as he ate way too fast. Although Fuuko was entirely certain that Tokiya's lips only curved at the side ever so slightly as he was looking on at a very cheery Yanagi. Her lack of confidence in her natural attractiveness had always kept her away from pursuing anybody.

_He smiled, _she consoled herself, _he smiled because he saw me. _

Something caught his eye as he walked at a steady pace through the University courtyard. Purple-headed and still was the figure beneath the tree. She caught his attention almost immediately. He swallowed labouredly as he recalled his thoughts earlier that morning. Could he even bring himself to do it? Would she even agree to such a strange proposition? Tokiya heaved a heavy sigh. There shouldn't be much to it. He speaks eloquently in front of large crowds, what threat was this girl to him? - _Besides the fact that she could punch me unconscious. _He admired her talents and fighting skill, and respected at least that part of her. But he would never admit this to anyone. _No way in the threat of a slow and painful death would I..._ his thoughts trailed off. He couldn't afford to miss out on the credits for his Sociology subject. One bad mark could mean the end of his scholarship.

_It's now or never, Mikagami. _He gave himself a last boost of confidence and left his ego by his feet. Coming closer to Fuuko, he noticed that she was mindlessly staring into space. _Completely like a monkey to not even have a single thought in her head. _He scoffed as he made his way to the space beside her.

Fuuko was not thoughtless as she stared into space. She was far from it. As she was reading a chapter in her Ergonomics manual, she had heard a small crowd of excited fangirls screaming excitedly. That was the sign, he was somewhere near her. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she saw him from the corner of her eye, and it seemed like it stopped dead when she noticed him coming near her. _Pretend you don't see him, Kirisawa. Maybe he was just running after something blown in the wind. _She knew he wasn't the running after things type, but she tried to give herself some form of hope.

He was inching near her, Fuuko clearly being the object of his advances toward her direction. She stared at him blankly as he approached, willing her eyes not to give away the details of her fantasies during the course of the day.

Tokiya sat down quietly beside her, his face grim with a plea. "Fuuko," he started, his eyes avoiding hers. _This is a stupid idea. _He thought angrily at himself, he couldn't go through with it. She would not even entertain the thought. Fuuko stared at him with a confused look. "What are you on abo-" Fuuko was cut off, "Look, I could use some help of my own today." Tokiya said hastily.

Fuuko could do nothing more than raise an eyebrow. Tokiya took this as a sign that he should continue his babbling, "This dance, in two days, Sociology credits...can't lose scholarship." Possibly for the first time in his life, Mikagami Tokiya could not fit words in the proper order. He mentally scolded himself. _Stop acting like an idiot, Mikagami. This situation is embarrassing enough. _His stammering would only arouse more suspicion in Fuuko.

He stood up to regain composure, Fuuko not tearing away from his gaze. "Mi-chan," she said softly. "Just breathe," she blinked at him innocently, steadily breathing in hopes he would acquire her breathing pattern. Tokiya was thankful she was merciful today, "Would you like to come with me to the Autumn dance?" he asked quickly, like ripping a band aid off his arm. He was glad it was over. "Excuse me, what?" Fuuko looked even more confused than ever. Leave it to trust a monkey to comprehend a 9-word sentence.

"Would you care to repeat that again, Mi-chan?" Fuuko teased, trying to hide her excitement from Tokiya. Tokiya caught on and glared. "Never mind," he muttered angrily and started to walk away.

"Mi-chan, I was only kidding." Fuuko said sadly from behind him. He stopped and looked back. She was too kind for her own good. "I suppose I owe you one." Fuuko and gratitude weren't always hand-in-hand. Most of the time she was a reckless miscreant, but when a friend's in need, she was always there to give a hand; if you call going on a date with the infamous Mikagami Tokiya giving a hand. Her hand in marriage, maybe. And for the nth time that day, Fuuko shook any such thoughts from her head.

"I'll pick you up at 7." He said coldly. That was the Mikagami she knew. Not even a glint of happiness in his eye. Of course he needed accompaniment to the dance. He needed his sanity, and his school credits, and nothing more. How stupid of her to even formulate the thought. She convinced herself, and tried not to be hurt by his intentions. Tokiya was her friend, and she wanted to help. "I'll see you then," were Fuuko's last words as Tokiya strolled off to find his way to his next class.

Tokiya wasn't paying any attention to the class he was in. For a few moments, he even forgot what class he was actually even in. Although he did not show it, he was both relieved and happy that Fuuko agreed even after his idiocy. Stammering, Tokiya, really? Could you have been clumsier? _I suppose I owe you one_ her words resonated in his ear. Perhaps it wasn't the most excited response, but he was glad she had his back. He was giddier than a kid in a candy shop. But he would never let it show. He focused his gaze back to the front of the room where the sensei was discussing something about Argon. _Oh right, chemistry._

The days to the dance seemed to extend excruciatingly long. Fuuko couldn't concentrate on her exceedingly large pile of schoolwork, and Tokiya was doing no better. Neither of them are usually the ones to have problems with school, but the anticipation of the day they would actually be spending time together had taken its toll on the both of them.

Tokiya arrived early that Saturday, and rang the doorbell on Fuuko's apartment door. No answer. He rang again impatiently. A muffled _"I'm coming!"_ was heard. And the door opened to reveal a scantily clad Fuuko, wrapped only in a towel, her hair still dripping. Tokiya's jaw dropped.

Fighting all his urges, he blinked mindlessly before saying, "Kirisawa. You aren't ready." His observation only irritated Fuuko. Of course she wasn't ready, Rome wasn't built in a day. And after a long bathing regimen she was only getting started on preparing herself for that evening. "You're 40 minutes early, and I can't just make magic happen!" she snapped. Grumbling annoyedly, Fuuko turned around and stomped back to her bedroom. Tokiya let himself in and sat on the couch, and observed Fuuko's apartment. She had very little around. A few magazines, a laptop left open, and a kitchen that seemed unused. He sighed, _Why am I not surprised..._

Tokiya looked impatiently at his watch. 7pm. He wasn't very fond of being late. Just as he was getting up to check on Fuuko, her bedroom door opened, and emerged a beautifully dressed Fuuko. In a dark silver knee-length strapless coktail dress, her short hair was bobbed neatly and a single flower hairpin clipped her bangs from falling on her face. She looked stunning. Enough so that Tokiya's mouth gaped slightly open. He made a mental note to stop doing that.

Not expecting any compliments from the man with an ego the size on China, Fuuko was more than surprised to hear the words "That dress looks nice on you," from Tokiya's mouth. Fuuko blushed madly at this, having been caught off guard, but managed to reply a swift "Thank you," to him before he noticed anything.

Fuuko hadn't really looked over what Tokiya was wearing until after she was dressed, and he looked sharp in his black tuxedo. Hot, even. But she'd never let him know that. "We'd better go," she pointed out. Tokiya opened the door for her and followed her out.

**To be continued...**


	3. Are? What did you say, cuz?

I'll be there for you  
  
by:   
Darkness VII 

A/N: I'm sorry if this freaking story is full of sap. My freak teachers don't help much but hey, who said that they are really of any help. *a big rock falls on her head*  
  
Darkness VII: Hey, no rocks yet peeps!  
The gods: Sorry! We just had to!  
  
Anywayz...on with the story  
  
PS  
  
Thanks to DJ leathal's rogue slayer for all the help. All the crap that was swimming around my head finally made sense. Domo Arigatou!  
  
Chapter 3- Are? What did you say, cuz?  
  
~7:00 pm, main hall, Tokyo University~  
  
All heads turned to their direction as they entered the main hall.  
  
"I feel like a baka. Why does everyone have to stare at us?" Fuuko asked  
  
"Oh no, it's just that they think that I'm gonna go with that air-headed 'heartthrob' freshman  
girl. I doubt they'd think I'd go with you." Tokiya replied blankly  
  
"Heh, sure, sure" she said "Do you plan to stand here or get a seat?" Fuuko asked, partially annoyed.  
  
They went to a table near the food so Fuuko 'could stuff her mouth with food like a monkey would' as Tokiya stated.  
  
"Hey, Mi-chan, wanna dance?" Fuuko asked  
  
"And what? Me, get sore feet afterwards? Doubt it." he replied cooly  
  
"You're just like...never mind."  
  
"Just like who?" he asked  
  
"No one, well, I have to go, bye." saying this as she waved goodbye to Tokiya  
  
"Matte! Let me take you home. It won...." too late, Fuuko had left  
  
::Kuso! But why did she leave? Did I say something wrong?::  
  
~The next day...~  
  
Tokiya was standing around the school gates looking for Fuuko.  
  
::I should look for her and ask what's wrong:: he thought  
  
"You worry too much, you know" said a familiar female voice from behind him  
  
"And you are?" he said as her turned to face the girl  
  
"It's Ai, you moron!" she replied  
  
It was his cousin, an American 14 year old, a bit younger Koganei, Andrea Kusagi. Her dad is Japanese and her mom is American, that's why she has long, curly, blond hair. She's on Tokiya's mother's side and apparently very wealthy.  
  
"You'll never change" he said cooly  
  
"Look who's talking" she replied sarcastically  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked, annoyed  
  
"Dad's here for business trip and I came to check on my cousin, but since I see how you welcome me, I guess I'd better just go back home." she started to turn around and walking away. She was just acting and believe me, it's working.  
  
"Wait! Ai, don't go. I need help..." running, ahem, walking quickly, to get to her.  
  
"Why should I wait for you? After being mean to me? No way. Ble" sticking her tongue out.  
  
"I said stop, Andrea" He said firmly  
  
::He never calls me by my first name. He always calls me by that nickmane HE gave me. I bet he's in serious need of help if he calls me 'Andrea':: "Okay, okay, why?"  
  
"I know you know why." ::dang this girl gets to me, I hate frisky kids::  
  
"Oh, I bug you don't I? Well, Mr. I-hate-frisky-kids, for your info, I'm not a kid anymore and if you continue on treating me like this, I won't help you at all"  
  
"Okay, okay, gomen, now please help me, I beg of you."  
  
::And for once his swollen ego just didn't bother to say a word:: "Well, Mr. Man, first you have to know what's bothering Fuuko-nei, then you tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Ai, I know you know why Fuuko's acting this way. So why don't you just tell me already."  
  
"If I do that, will it prove that you love Fuuko-nei? She won't know that you love her if you do not get to the bottom of this"  
  
"But how?"  
  
"If you're so smart, why don't you figure it out yourself?" saying this as she was walking to her black limo, opening the door and sticking her tongue out one last time.  
  
::Shimatta, that kid is soooo annoying.:: he thought  
  
"I heared that!" she yelled from an open window in the car  
  
::That girl has so much power but still she gets on my nerves::  
  
At that moment, his brigade of fan girls arrive with murmurs like...  
  
"Who was that girl?"  
  
"Is she trying to steal my Mikagami-sama?"  
  
"What a bitch"  
  
"American asshole"  
  
"An American girl can't steal MY Mikagami-sama"  
  
and they ganged up on him asking the same old questions over and over again. [you really don't  
expect me to go through the whole bit over again, ne?]  
  
But he paid no attention to them, he was lost in thought.  
  
::Fuuko, my Fuuko, what's wrong with you? Why do you seem dazed all the time. Distracted. I can't understand you. I hope you are alright::  
  
~in the limo~  
  
::Dear, dear cousin. Poor, poor cousin. If only you knew::  
  
::Ack!, you're pathetic. You are not the same Mikagami Tokiya I knew 5 years ago. You've changed. I hope you find out soon, I feel bad about not telling you, but if try your best to find out, she will know that you love her. This I know.::  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
A/N:  
e-mail comments at darkness_VII@thevortex.com  
Please r&r!!  
Tell me what you think!   
  
Darkness VII 


	4. The truth???

I'll be there for you  
  
by:   
Darkness VII   


A/N:  
Hiya! It's me again. I'll make this note short so you won't get any ideas of killing me. Sorry for all the hang up. There might be at least 1 or 2 more chapters before this thing ends. Don't worry, It'll finish soon. r&r or e-mail me at darkness_VII@thevortex.com  
  
  
Standard disclaimers apply  
  
P.S.  
This contains mostly the thoughts of characters.  
  
ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
Chapter 4- The truth???  
  
~Andrea's limo~  
  
::Poor guy, he's just in love. I want to help him but....awww stupid rules. Never use your powers to mingle with other people's emotions. Being psychic has great advantages and has cruddy drawbacks. Come to think about it, there are more don'ts than do's. If I could only break them. Though if I do that, I get stripped of my powers and I'll never have fun again... I got it!::  
  
~Back at Tokyo University...~  
  
Tokiya's fan girls still won't leave him until lunch time when he suddenly disappeared. He was at the roof again, eating his lunch, alone.  
  
::I wish someday I can share this peace with someone:: sighs and gobbles some more of his lunch  
  
::Now let's see...how am I gonna get to the bottom of this?...::  
  
Suddenly, something, rather, someone interrupted his thoughts...  
  
::True love never dies. Even if one's life ends, there'll always be love as long as you love the person. Death never parts true love::that's what the voice said  
  
[I read this somehwhere, I think...*sweatdrops*]  
  
::Shimatta, Ai, get out of my thoughts!::  
  
::Gomen, gomen, I was just trying to help. Well, that's all I can give you. I'm sure it's gonna  
help a lot. Ja!::  
  
::She gives advice, the least she can do is say something that actually makes sense...::  
  
::Hey, I have my rules you know. I have to say something with deep meaning. You know the what the punishment is...::  
  
::Hai, hai now leave me alone::  
  
::Okay, I'm really going now!::  
  
~The limo, once again~  
  
::'True love never dies. Even if one's life ends, there'll always be love as long as you love the person. Death never parts true love 'I hope this helps him. He's smart, he can figure it out himself. Let's just hope he does::  
  
::He's changed. From the cold person he was 5 years ago, he's changed. Well, how can I keep track of him, I haven't met him since I was 12. He matures so easily. The last time I remember, he was giving me advice on a math problem, now I'm helping him. Oh, how things change...::  
  
~At the rooftop~  
  
::'True love never dies. Even if one's life ends, there'll always be love as long as you love the person. Death never parts true love.' What was she thinking? 'True love never dies...'.... What is this supposed to mean? Is she telling me something about death? Death??? Who's gonna die? Who died? Aww, heck! There are so many possibilities...::  
  
~Somewhere around the school cafeteria...~  
  
We find Fuuko Kirisawa supposedly doing her biology homework, though she was far from the subject. She was deep in thought.  
  
::Gomen ne Mi-chan, I love you with all my heart, but I just don't know if this is going to work  
out well. Not...::  
  
Something interrupted her thoughts. It was one of Tokiya's fan girls.  
  
"I saw you with Mikagami-sama during the prom. Don't think that you can steal his heart with that tomboyish thing you got. I'm better than you so stay away from him!"  
  
"You listen girl, Mi-chan and I are just friends. At leats HE talks to ME. I can take him away anytime but I don't plan to do that anytime soon."  
  
This girl was that 'heartthrob' freshman Tokiya was talking about. Her name's Hinako Nazai.  
  
::This girl, this girl. She gets on my nerves. No wonder Mi-chan hates her. Hell, she's flat for crying out loud. How can she become...a heartthrob...::  
  
::Mi-chan, Mi-chan, Mi-chan... You're smart and talented, most of all, your attitude. You're so sweet and nice. That's why I don't think I am worthy of your love...::  
  
~Ai's limo...again~  
  
::Yay! Hey, wait a minute. Oh yeah! I'm telling the whole thing from now on. Hahaha! I'll be your  
narrator now. Yay!::  
  
~The rooftop~  
  
::She makes me think that sometimes, well, I don't have hope anymore. Demo... I'm sure we'll end up together. It's not like she'll tell me to go through all these trouble for nothing. It's not like she's gonna make me go through all these just to make me suffer. It's not like her.::  
  
Really, it's not like me? He doesn't know me that much to judge my character, but hey, he's my cousin and I'm not gonna make him suffer....that much. Funny, I really want to help him though I can be a little tricky sometimes. Tee-hee-hee.  
  
::*sighs* Ai, please help me. How can I figure this out. Even more confusing is why you're helping me. This so not like you. You're my cousin. I've treated you like my own imotou, maybe that's why. Demo...::  
  
Okay so I'm a little tricky and I do listen to his thoughts. Learn from me. Live with it...  
  
::It's not like her. Am I gonna die? Who's dead? Will anyone die? Shimatta!! Will I die at the end before Fuuko knows I love her? She really won't let me go through all this trouble. That won't be like her. Who am I to judge my cousin I haven't seen for five years just after the UBS... How do I know know that she isn't up to something? I can't get into her thoughts like she can...::  
  
Ha ha ha! How powerless you are cuz...  
  
::But I'm sure she won't be tricking me. Or would she?.....::  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
A/N:  
Hahahahaha! More cliffhangers.  
Don't worry, I'll update soon.  
Stay tuned!  
Remember to R&R!  
Or email me at  
darkness_VII@thevortex.com  
I'm so sounding redundant with the email thing.  
What can I say...  
I want comments.  
.....  
  
Darkness VII 


	5. The truth, really..I mean it

I'll be there for you  
  
by:  
Darkness VII   
  
A/N:  
I'm done! It's the last chapter! Yay! Sorry for hanging you up. Okay...on with the show. ALMOST there.. be patient...  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply  
  
Please don't sue me, FoR people...  
  
The gods: Shut up with the disclaiming bullshit already!  
Darkness VII: Okay, okay....  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Chapter 5- The truth... really, I mean it  
  
~In the cafeteria~  
  
We find Tokiya-nii walking towards the table where Fuuko-nei was sitting. Tokiya-nii was summoning up all the courage he could.  
  
::You asked her out to ther prom, why can't you talk to her now?:: he asked himself  
  
He always thinks like this. He talks to himself. Or sometimes to that fluffy white stuffed bunny Mifuyu-nei gave him. Oh darn, I told... shhh, don't tell him I did...*laughs hysterically*  
  
::Give me advice, Mr. Bun-bun (- stuffed bunny's name)...:: Okay, I lied...anywayz...  
  
::*sighs* Here it goes:: gets to the table Fuuko-nei was sitting.  
  
"Hello, Fuu-chan, fancy meeting you here and don't even think of leaving. We need to talk" Tokiya  
said in his usual icy tone.  
  
RRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!! It was the school bell. It was time for classes to resume  
  
::Kuso! F#@k$!g school bell!:: He cursed in his thoughts  
  
::Gomen, Mi-chan....:: Fuuko-nei thought as though he can hear her  
  
~After classes~  
  
Tokiya-nii was already beside the door of Fuuko-nei's last class. As the students were exiting the classroom, he saw her. Wearing denim jeans and a white tank-top.  
  
"Fuu-chan!!!" he called out to her.  
  
::Mi-chan?!:: "What?" she yelled back  
  
He signaled her to 'come here' with his usual emotionless face.  
  
As she neared her... ::I have to tell you now, Fuu-chan::  
  
"We have to talk" he said cooly  
  
"We'll talk outside, Mi-chan" she ordered.  
  
"Fine" he replied numbly and walked along with her.  
  
~At the benches~ (their usual talking place)  
  
"I really have to tell you something" he said with his voice failing him and showing emotion  
  
"Ore..ore..ore wa..omae ga...su..su..suki..suki desu"  
  
Fuuko practically fainted in so much joy but there was something....  
  
"Boku mo suki desu... demo.." she stopped  
  
"Demo??" he asked, worried  
  
"Demo...gomen Mi-chan, I just, can't.."  
  
"Why? I mean, who died? It's not like I'm gonna die if I start lovi..." he stopped suddenly  
  
"True love never dies. Even if one's life ends, there'll always be love as long as you love the person. Death never parts true love..." he muttered as MY words struck him. Yeah, it finally got through his thick head   
  
"What did you say, Mi-chan?" she asked  
  
"Ai... Ai! Only now did what you say make sense!" he finally said  
  
"Who's Ai?"  
  
"My cousin. She said something about death and true love and stuff" he answered  
  
Out of nowhere, I pop up and poof!...  
  
"Hello, Tokiya-nii and his koibetto!" I greeted  
  
"Hello, you must be Ai, I'm Kiri..." I cut her short  
  
"Hai, hai, Kirisawa Fuuko. I know"  
  
"How does she know, Mi-chan" she asked in utter confusion  
  
"Ai, explain.." Tokiya ordered me  
  
"Now lets see.. I'm a sorceress. I can do and undo curses, which would be very handy in this case. I can read thoughts. See in and out of the future... and a lot more" I stopped  
  
"See how she knows" Tokiya said  
  
"Oh..." she said, mystified  
  
"Now about Fuuko-nei problem... There was a.." I was cut short when Fuuko-nei interrupted  
  
"I'll take over. There was a curse put upon me that if the person I love is not right for me, he shall die. That's why... I'm afraid to love you. I'm afraid that if I love you, you might die."  
  
"Not to worry. I know everything and he ain't gonna die" I said not worrying what punishment I might get for this mingling with what the future holds  
  
"You mean it?" she asked me  
  
"Like duh, as if I'm gonna tell you this if it wasn't realy true..." I was cut short when my phone rang  
  
"(in English) Yello? Who is it?"  
  
"Ai, you've got to get home, your dad's got a fit!" the voice said, I recognized it  
  
"Mrs. White? Why, what happened?"  
  
"Just get home, please" she begged  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming" I clicked my phone off  
  
"I have something to do at home" I said as I waved goodbye  
  
~In the limo~  
  
::Drat! Well, I guess I better leave the narrating to the real author::  
  
Darkness VII: Thanks!!!  
  
~At Kusagi manor~  
  
"What? Dad, I don't want to go back home yet!" Ai yelled  
  
"But we have to Andrea. Please understand" her dad begged  
  
"Fine. Better start counting how many days it'll take before I forgive you"  
  
Ai's dad sighs aloud  
  
::I'm sorry, but I have to go now, cuz. Don't worry. When you need my help. I'll be here for you::  
  
  
~Back at the benches~  
  
"I'm sure that what she said is true so would you..." he was cut short when she ahem, kissed him [pukes] passionately as finds out the answer.  
  
"That's my answer" Fuuko said  
  
~The next day~ (no more Ai anymore *sniff*)  
  
Early in the morning, we find Tokiya Mikagami dashing his way through the halls, runnig from his fan girls.  
  
::Shimatta! Why do they have to bug me so early in the morning?::  
  
As he got out of the school building he found himself jumping from the ground up into a tree??  
  
::I'm safe here as of now::  
  
Then we hear a new set of questions...  
  
"Mikagami-sama, is it true that you and that Kirisawa chick are together?"  
  
"Mikagami-sama, break up with Kirisawa and start dating me."  
  
yada, yada, yada...  
  
Then....  
  
"Mi-chan!" yelled his girlfriend  
  
"Fuu-chan, help!" he yelled from the tree. Without warning, he suddenly lost balance and fell off  
the tree.  
  
"Ittai..." he said  
  
"Mi-chan, daijobu?" asked a worried Fuuko a few inches away from him  
  
"Hai, hai"  
  
"That's good to hear" and kisses him on the forhead  
  
All heads turn to their direction  
  
  
~^~^~^~^~OWARI^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A/N:  
At long last, it's done. Sorry for haning you up. I'm just busy coz out periodicals are  
coming up.  
Does it need a sequel?  
Wether you like it or not, I'm making a series for the sequel.  
So better start e-mailing me for comments.  
I'll do better next time if you do.  
Come on e-mail me, I'm not gonna harm you.  
If you do, I'll get better.  
Or r&r if you don't like the e-mailing thing.  
And remember....  
My e-mail address is:  
darkness_VII@thevortex.com  
  
Thanks for reading 

Please R&R! 

Domo Arigatou! 

Darkness VII 


End file.
